


Disquietude

by Othello53



Series: A Ghoul's Soliloquy [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Ghouls, Love, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othello53/pseuds/Othello53
Summary: Ken Kaneki is worried - Shuu hasn't answered his phone for a week.What starts out as much needed relief quickly turns into more confusion as truths are revealed and more secrets are buried. But the question is, how long can this one stay hidden?





	1. Disquietude Pt. 1

"Come _on_..."

Kaneki stared down at the phone in his hand, willing it to ring or buzz with a new message. Every time his phone screen flickered into black, he would tap it with an impatient finger, hoping something would pop up. His head and neck hurt from the uncomfortable position they were in -his chin was craned down to rest on his chest. Taking a deep breath, Kaneki finally obeyed his screaming muscles and tipped his head back to rest on the wall, letting out a deep breath. 

He didn't even know why he was so worried about Shuu - for all he knew, the eccentric ghoul could be lying low to avoid the ghoul investigators that had been popping into Anteiku and it's respective wards lately - just because he hadn't seen him for a few days. But the disappearance of such a noble ghoul was even worrying Touka, it seemed. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but Kaneki was smart enough to figure out what her pensive glances into the cafe meant. 

His phone rang, and Kaneki was thrown out of his reverie, pouncing forward to grab up his phone and impatiently log in. He eagerly checked his missed calls and was shocked when he saw the most recent one:

ツァキヤマー・シャウ _ー (Tsukiyama Shuu)_ _1 call_

Kaneki eagerly pressed the call back button, lifting the phone to his ear. He felt his heart skip a beat, and raised an eyebrow. Was it just because he was worried about Shuu, or was he worried that Shuu wouldn't even pick up at all? The phone seemed to ring for endless ages, until Kaneki heard the click that meant someone had picked up. 

There was awkward silence, and Kaneki could hear Shuu shifting around in the background. He wondered if he had called back at a bad time, until he heard Shuu clear his throat.

" _Bonjour, Kaneki-kun_.." 

Shuu's cultured, typically dulcet voice sounded clipped, and Kaneki winced. His eagerness had gotten the best of him, but at least Shuu had called back! Kaneki was surprised to feel tears running down his face when he heard the other ghoul's voice. So he was alright. The ghoul investigators hadn't gotten him, or if they had, they were letting him make one last phone call. 

Kaneki didn't want to think about that - he knew how strong Shuu was, so it didn't seem like much of an option. But then again. He had never thought Shuu would disappear from the face of public society like he had. 

"Hey, sorry." Kaneki cleared his throat nervously, shifting from foot to foot. Shuu sounded almost annoyed, like he had been caught at a bad time. Like he had been interrupted. Kaneki felt bad for interrupting him, sure, but the nagging question as to why the other ghoul had all but vanished trumped all other thoughts. Taking a deep breath in, he licked his lips and prepared to speak.

"I-"

_"Kaneki-kun, il faut qu'on parle..._

_We need to talk."_


	2. Disquietude Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ken finally gets to talk to Shuu, but the other ghoul is still acting shifty...

" _Il faut qu'on parle? Can we talk._.?" 

Shuu's voice crackled over the line. It was completely different from the normally amused, dulcet tone Kaneki was used to hearing, that made him more worried. Shuu sounded nervous, like he had to work up the courage to call him up. Was that the reason why he had disappeared for a whole week, making Kaneki and Touka and everyone worry? 

 _Was it really so serious a matter.._.? Kaneki's mind whirled. If he truly was captured by the ghoul investigators, it made sense that he wouldn't say it outright - not only would the secrecy of the investigators forbid it, but Shuu's pride wouldn't allow him to admit he had been captured.

"Yea, what's wrong?" Kaneki tried to make his voice sound normal, like he was having a typical conversation with Shuu, but he still sounded nervous. Not only was he shirking work right now - and that was bound to get him a beating from Touka later for making her do more work than was really nessecary - but he realized he didn't know what was really going on with Shuu. 

" _I would really rather.._." Shuu cleared his throat, and Kaneki could hear him sitting down on something. He could almost imagine him sitting there, legs crossed and that smug smile on his perfect face. _Damn_. Kaneki didn't really want to admit it out loud, but it seemed there was no denying it now. He wasn't very open about what he'd date, just like he wasn't talking openly about being a ghoul. Different, but same context. He missed Shuu, in more ways than one. He missed seeing him in the cafe, talking with him over a cup of coffee, and just seeing that smug smile....

_"Are you there, Kaneki-kun?"_

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. I was-" Kaneki felt bad for spacing out during such an important phone call, and mentally cursed himself. 

_"....I want to see you, Kaneki-kun...."_

For some reason, that made Kaneki tense up. Those were the same words he had been meaning to say to Shuu this whole time, he just had unable to for some reason. He was even more surprised to feel tears tracing their ways down his face yet again. He couldn't speak for a second, and had to take some time to collect his thoughts. He missed Shuu so much.

"I-I do too. Why can't you tell me what's wrong?" Kaneki's voice came out more choked and accusing than he had intended, and he winced.

"I can't over the phone. However, if you were to visit me, I would tell the truth."

"Deal." Kaneki snapped shut his phone. 


End file.
